A Senshi of Anothers Time
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: Sailor Senshi's are meant to fight for the sake of the one person that brings peace. However each princess has their own guardian(s) depending on the moon they reside in. (SLIGHT CROSSOVER, read the first chapter about it.) Leave reviews if any! Thanks for reading!


**A/N: Wow It's been a little bit of a while since I have updated. Especially in the Super Smash Bros. Section to say the least! I don't know if anyone's reading, or been reading, that story of 'New Kid in Super Smash Mansion', but to be honest with you all, I might discontinue it. Honestly I did want it to be long, but like at least a few days worth in each chapter. Other than that, I'm glad I at least put it up there!**

 **Anyways, I did get Super Smash Bros. for the 3DS (Not surprising), and I'm stumped to get Lucas downloaded onto there! My son finally making his entrance... and from out of nowhere. That blond child is too precious for this world, too pure. Which comes to this story. What do you all know! New smashers, especially the children, sixteen from what I've counted as extra to the place, that's awesome! (I have my main fave on there as Wendy (cause why not), Zero Suit Samus, Ness, Jigglypuff and possibly Lucas if I can get the hang of him.) Too many mains, but the more the merrier I suppose? So what that addition, the pokemon, duck-hunt dog, and the rest, they all join to create a giant coming back party! (This story is actually post-party, not to bum anyone out I'm sorry though.)**

 **New lands, and platforms to put upon to fight in, new trophies to fight with and new statues! Except, there's an exception for one of them. Unexpectedly, Master Hand reviews the upcoming challengers list, and he knew everyone was there! However a typo must have been made since there was one more smasher to attend the tournament, but the name was mostly smudged out. Probably Crazy Hand's idea to create mischief again. Other than that, one of their biggest balconies on the west side of the mansion now has a statue of a woman, dressed elegantly, as if she were the mansion's ruler.**

 **Her crown contained many little ornaments of hearts, most likely to color of a pink hue. Hair composed of brilliant buns on each side of the top (I hope you all know where I'm going with this.) eyes closed, her lips smiling. She was kneeling as if about to fall straight down, and her hands wrapped together, like she was hoping for some miracle to happen. Might have a few character-centric pov, and of course OC.**

 **This won't be a crossover, just a mention! More to come when you all read along. I OWN NOTHING, BUT THE STORY PLOT! LEAVE REVIEWS IF ANY!**

* * *

"Man I still can't believe we wasted that play room with just our own small toys, and games!" Toon Link muttered under his breath, carrying loads and loads of paper towels on his arms. Seriously the party they had not too long ago for Lucas' return, just about an entire WEEK. The mansion was practically left in shambles, due to so many hyperactive children, and newcomer villagers and Bowser's children...

 _Boy was it a terrorizing party._

"Humf! No kidding! I just wanted to party like there was no tomorrow, but now I'm stuck here having to clean places with you boobs!" A disgruntled Larry exclaimed, pushing a cart full of vacuum cleaners and janitorial cleaning spray (named 'PAUWNCH!' by, you guessed it... Captain Falcon.)

Unfortunately for all of the young children smashers, since they caused the mess the adults had no other choice but to make them clean alongside with them. There weren't necessarily groups of children that went to one part of the mansion they wreaked havoc on, but they were assigned a group leader, a smash adult, and had about four to six children in each group. Just what the village children needed, to be assigned places to go to for stuff they didn't think they needed to do. But they had to grow up sooner or later, especially when it comes to maintenance.

Only a few adults were selected to be group sanitation leaders, and lead each little huddled children into separate rooms, the ones they know a mess was made.

 **Samus Aran** was assigned a group accounted of two of the female villagers, the pink headed one and one where Samus swore had a twin. Along with them came along Wendy and Roy, both still peeved they had to do house maintenance, since it wasn't their actual home. Samus didn't have any trouble haggling them along, meaning she had a secret weapon that would make them do what she commanded them... Although she never uses it, they follow along without any issues. Lastly followed Ness and Mega Man.

Samus and her team's mission was to clean... the _**kitchen.** _ The one place where children craved sweets of every kind no matter what the purpose was, or what was happening.

The Mansion's prized yearly Turkey was all set and prepared for everyone to enjoy, and stuff themselves with (besides the other turkey for Thanksgiving). Roy, being the ruthless koopa that he was, ended up setting a surprise bob-omb in the stuffed bird, long before it ever made out to the dining room.

The Red velvet, cinnamon dusted cake the size of one of their 13 ft sized statues, had a variety of swirl covered candles that varied from small to big, even round.

Apparently it was supposed to be a special cake that could grow into twenty plus cakes that each young smasher could eat to themselves. Bowser intended it to be only for his koopalings, but persuasions by Peach changed everything from where the cakes would fly off to, and so forth. The hired fly guys took their own routes of flight, ending up throwing cake everywhere, and most flew off in other directions, so no one knows where there could be cake.

Peach went along with that pattern of three leaders, and six children, or more if they would allow themselves.

Next up, was Zelda and her crew of ingrates. She was grouped with Ludwig, Morton, one female and one male villager, and Red. Being a veteran since he wasn't allowed to participate in the smash tournaments, he still had every right to live there, and cheer everyone on, especially his favorites. All veterans had separate rooms, but they could live alongside smashers together, just as long as they took responsibility for whatever happens in their rooms.

Besides that, Zelda being a royal princess and leader, her team was designated to dis-nastify the living room and dining room. These plus the kitchen were not surprisingly huge, but the sheer fact of having to slip into every crept and crevice that hid trash was going to be one butt of a job.

The hyrulian princess didn't mind one bit of having to get children into order for their misbehavior's. She already had enough trouble handling Toon Link, Ness and the ice climbers from there antics, but she got them straightened out in the end.

But with Bowser's children in the picture, her patience was definately going to be tested, along with her tolerance to loud noises.

She knew she would hear one too many groans, but waved the complaints off, and lead the children to their destination. Great. Two out of three places to be taken care of, now for the last.

By the looks of it this bundle of janitors was going to be huge! Since, they get to go outside and clean the massive garden and patio. Oh what part of the mansion didn't have a room, or outing that was three times the size of the Hands? No matter, it did take a grand total of at least ten people for this mission. The group leader? Lucario.

Natural born to say the least for the Aura Pokemon, and his voice was gruff to catch anyone's attention. Along with him came along the remaining villagers, toon link, and practically the rest of the koopalings.

Lucas' arrival was important to everyone, so he followed alongside Lucario's group to get fresh air and make sure no one was getting worked to the bone.

" _I hope none of you get the idea of doing this again."_ The pokemon mumbled to himself.

"We'll see about that." Bowser Jr. smirked to himself. He received a bonk from Pit's bow. "Not even I'm this bad when it comes to parties." So with numbers in numbers of spray's, bleach, paper towels, garbage bags and etc. to use, Rosalina pushed the giant doors leading out to the giant patio. Sunlight exploded into everyone's eyes, revealing the entire array of statues, tables and wide arrange of ferns cut into shaped animals and figures.

In the trees were scattered upon scattered numbers of cups and confetti, the mess of dye colors, most likely while they were baking cakes, that dyed the tree leaves every color, but yellow.

"IT"S GOING TO TAKE US FOREVER TO GET THIS MESS DONE!" Lemmy yelled out frustratedly, and yet he was having too much fun driving in his koopa clown car. "Sweetheart don't complain, we haven't even begun." the princess of the stars patted his rock star hair.

With a tiny countdown, and a few claps from his fists, Lucario made one start picking out the trash, others get the hose and their work started out from there. Lucas, Pit, Rosalina and Dark Pit took their seats on a nearby patio that wasn't so dirty.

"It's a pleasure finally meeting you in person Miss Rosalina!" Lucas chirped to the lighter princess in the household. Rosalina smiled at the child's words. Honestly she didn't expect for there to be such social people, at least Lucas was an exception.

"Yeah! I'm excited Lucas is back, and like Lady Palutena, It's an honor to meet the princess of the stars!" Dark Pit gave a small pfft. As much as he's concerned, he wasn't sure why he was invited to smash in the first place. Most likely to see that Pit doesn't do anything stupid to embarrass him, and Palutena. But then again, he couldn't wait to show off against his doppleganger.

"My word there a so many statues, it's like this place is a giant household of marble and granite to create so many!" She was technically right. With all the coins they earn through their tournaments, and sometimes donations, they all got a monument from any of the smashers homeworlds that reminded them of home. There was one with the smash logo, a spaceship from Olimar's world, a Mega Charizard X, most too many to count.

Out of the giant doors came out little Luma's in each color Rosalina had set upon them. Honestly each Luma could never be the same in personality, obviously in color they were different, but for Rosalina it didn't matter.

"EYUCHKKKK! I hope this isn't what I think it is!" Toon Link shrieked causing Iggy to fall straight into one of the giant water fountains. The koopaling knew he'd get the hyrulian child back for this, slowly descending into the five foot trench of water. Needless to say, there were treasures of many sorts. He shot out of the water with his booty, holding onto about 10 coins, a bob-omb key, a deepseascale and a chocolate wrapper. He sighed, knowing he'dhave to go swim back down to get the rest of the discarded wrappers.

Toon Link, used his extendo-grabber, face getting a tinge of blue, at the object floating in the water.

"Oh thank goodness!" he said as the material just splattered onto the ground thinking it was poop. The smell confirmed it. Now all was left was the seven other huge statues to inspect and clean.

Lucas laughed at his friends shenanigans knowing there was more to come, despite their constant groaning. His attention was taken from one monument to a special decorated area of the castle, to which he could only see the top. It must have been a castle of some sort, cause there was a triangle, and markings regarding one of the eight planets was all over it, in a special marine hue.

The pit's and Rosalina, followed his eyes watching spearows and delibirds fly by and the same monument catches their eye.

"Wow! That little thing is really decorative! Wonder if anyone lives in their."

" **Indeed my curiosity is getting the better of me as well."** A bellowing voice echoed from behind the group, making the pits cling to each other, Rosalina scream "MOTHER GOOSE!" and jump out from her seat, and Lucas just shut his ears.

"THERE WAS NO NEED FOR THAT MASTER HAND!" Pit and his dark counterpart yelled simultaneously. The hand did a shrug gesture as if he had a body in the first place.

The luma's, all seven of them, jumped off of Rosalina knowing their was no real danger.

"That little home right there has been bugging me for the past two weeks, right before the new arrivals started heading in. I've tried entering but there seemed to be no budge, not even a door." he rubbed his fingers.

Vague shouts and screams of koopalings trying to run from a rampant toon link after they barraged him with mountains of paper towels. Dark Pit facepalmed himself, how could a mere task take so much time to do? Letting go of his deja-other and flapped himself over to the rambunctious group, Lucario backing out of the way.

"O-ok, we should probably leave now, when Pittoo starts to act like that, he means business!" he hurriedly pushed his friends back into the mansion. Master Hand didn't mind watching, but the mere existence of the slab on the roof of the mansion puzzled him to no end. floating back in and closing huge doors, bickering dying down, he called for Lucas and Pit.

"I need you two to keep an eye on that slab we just saw. It might have something to do with a recent unknown contestant appearing on our roster."

he snapped his fingers, crazy hand popping out of nowhere and body slamming his other, gave them both the list of smashers that are to attend the tournament.

"Well, I don't see anything suspicious here, I saw every smasher come along through the front doors with my own eyes." considering the fact Pit couldn't read.

"Villager(s), Palutena, Rosalina & Luma's, Lucina, Duck Hunt Dog, Ness..." Lucas blabbered on to himself reading the whole list to himself. Rosalina saw it was her time to leave and tend to her business elsewhere, waving bye to the hands, angel and psychic.

"Well yes, but around the last name, right under little mac is a smudged title that me nor crazy could decipher."

"So you want the both of us to check it out? We could do it right now if you'd like." the angel boy asked. He was never too keen on meeting unwanted visitors, but he knew how to deal with them when around with Lady Palutena. Only so many enemies and ambushes did he have to face and fight, he was hoping it wasn't from his world.

"It didn't look like it was doing anything right now. Maybe the smasher has some form of timidness like I did?"

the blond had a point. So many times in the past was he scared of things that came his way, but learned to get past them, eventually forming his said friendship with Ness. He couldn't help but think could it have just been a prank?

"Now, I don't think is a good time at this point. We're busy getting the place fixed, so you both carry on with your day. If anything or anyone unusual is seen around the establishment, don't hesitate to come to our aide. Crazy! Off we go to learn more about these damn taquitos people keep talking about. I've never heard of this food!"

Crazy ends up flying, and squishing Master to the wall during their little getaway. "TO THE BATMOBILE!" he whispered in a low voice, and sang "NANANANANANANANANA Batman!" using himself as a jet and make a sharp turn towards the west wing of the mansion.

"Oi." He sighed to himself following the smoke trail.

That left the two boys pondering on what they should do next to defend against boredom. "Ahah! Well since we've been given a mission of our own to do, how's about we make scoop out plans for the monument?"

It's like Lucas was the one to think Pit read his mind. "Not a bad idea actually! Maybe I could help teach you to read as well? My treat since that party was for me." he laughed half heartedly. Pit's face was the faintest pink you could ever tell by looking, and made a fist.

"YOSH! Thanks!" He briefly hugged the boy, who in turn hugged back, and they went walking off up the elegant stairs to the second floor of the building.

* * *

 **9:00 PM**

Wario was up to his crazy antics of trying to woo Samus with his muscles, currently in the most comfortable settings of the third floor lounge.

"Are you still trying to woo Samus? I'm telling you it isn't going to work." Red said as he carried a drowsy Lucas and Ness in his arms. He had been the only one left in the playroom from the mother series, he had to take the two by hand.

"Yoshi! Yoshi!" the green dinosaur concurred with the taller male.

"Poyo poyo poyo." kirby spoke out dangling in one of the hanging baskets originally to put ferns and other fragranted flowers upon.

("Now now, leave Mr. Eats and Farts alone. It's always up to Samus to see what she'll do about it in the first place. Just let him try and try and tryyyyyyyy...") he yawned the last part out turning in his little thread weaved bed.

The two sweat dropped, since they knew what the puffball was saying. After so many attempts to woo Jigglypuff, almost all have failed, or gained her attention and ended being smacked.

"WAHHH! NEHHH!" The fat man scoffed at Red's argument, pulling down an eyelid and sticking out his tongue.

The red anger lump appeared ever so vaguely ,in Red's mind, on his head. "Fine. Just wait till she comes along and use her boots and fry your butt!" he said cautiously not waking the psychics from their slumber. Yoshi would be of assistance to help him out to their room but three is a little too much even for Yoshi. Baby mario and adult Mario were exceptions when he was needed.

"Well, if it means so much to you, good luck anyways!" he said as the four trodded along making a right turn to the corridor leading to their shared room.

As for Wario his plan, to which he thought out in his head as 'brilliant' went something like this:

 _Plan of Attack_

 _Step 1: Knock on Samus' door telling her that one of the kids were playing with her zero suit and ended up breaking the arm cannon._

 _Step 2: Run along as fast and quietly as possible so as to not attract attention._

 _Step 3: Find one of the villager children and make them run around the mansion with a laser cannon, like they normally would, and get her to chase them._

 _Step 4: Plant mistletoe on top of the entrance of the armory, specifically for clothing, having the zero suit with him._

 _Step 5: Make her think you fixed it as smoothly as possible._

 _Step 6: Hope to call her my wife!_

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh Wario you never cease to amaze-a me.' he thought to himself, knowing plans like this would go without a flaw. It wasn't a bad plan, but he had to make sure everything was right.

No one had to be in the armory, take hold of one of the villagers and get them running around, meaning he'd have to bribe them to do such a thing, probably with bugs, find a plastic mistletoe to hang along the entrance, and find one of her zero suit's and have it out when she came along chasing said villager.

Is Wario an idiot? No of course not, he only made things to go his way. Are his plans in-genius? Most likely.

As expected he saw a female villager, the one with cotton candy pink hair, skip along into the lounge from tending to the garden with her other friends.

Putting his plan to action, Wario took out a plastic Hercules beetle, covered in a gold color, and walked along to the girl. She had a nametag just so she wouldn't be 'confused' with other villagers. Her name is **Ella.** Seeing the twinkling object in Wario's hand, her interest to bugs came along and was forced to speak with the obnoxious man.

"Nah ah, ah!" he spoke with a firm tone. So he told her about his plan, and even though she knew no one would fall for it, she wouldn't think twice about such a magnificent insect.

And so, there she was, standing in front of the giant television, a face as pouted as if she had nothing to do. ' _This plan reeks of failure'_ she thought. Wario was on the move towards Samus' room, in a pretty blue and beige mixed colored door, where she bunked with Zelda and Lucina. A sword expert, a magic princess, and expert alien fighter. Yep that's a great idea to have them together.

With his bulky fist he pounded on the door three times loud enough for the whole floor to echo. He heard the fuming grouchy-ness coming from behind, knowing those boot pounds anywhere, during battle.

Ella watched from afar, thinking twice about helping Wario, even when she's known him for the past week. But that so called beetle Wario has... Was it even alive? She had her suspicions, and she was sure that insect didn't move at all when he showed her.

The shock hit her like a pile of wood from the trees she grows in battle! Her hands held tightly on top of her chest, clutching the weapon hard enough, when she made a plan of her own. She smiled almost eerily knowing just what to do with the laser now. Master Hand would get an explanation later on as to why most of the mansion would be swiss cheese.

Right on cue, Wario came running along, still smirking, only to avoid a shot fired from his right. Scrunching his face he saw it was Ella, face still the same smile as ever, aiming and charging for her next shot. Wario couldn't believe she double crossed him, so the only next thing to do was run. He jumped and began running and skipping as fast as his legs could get him to, shots from Ella being fired and passing through plants and doors that led to stairs. "CHILD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT!?"

Samus followed the child's 'playful' act as she followed Warios constant screams of Wahh! and commenced her trail of handling the fat man and innocent Ella.

 ***The Floor Above***

"PIT STOP ALL THAT SCREAMING AT ONCE! I NEED MY SLEEP!" Palutena shouted from her room. He didn't know what she was talking about, and Dark Pit came out of the bathroom finally rid of today's nonsense.

"What do you think all that noise was Pittoo?" the dark angel shrugged while drying his hair off with one of the white towels. He followed towards the king sized bed Pit was laying upon watching TV.

"Probably one of the kids shenanigans. Aren't you supposed to be somewhere by the way?" he asked fitting his wings through a robe.

"Yeah actually. I'm going to monitor that weird thing at the top of the mansion. Wanna come along and watch the stars too?" he asked hoping he wouldn't be too alone. He heard from Red Lucas was out like a light and no matter how many times he persuaded the boy to get up for night patrol, he didn't have it in him to force the boy. Besides, no sleep could cause a strain on his psychic abilities, but he'll eventually do something worthy at night.

"Not my mission, not my problem." the dark boy lifted the giant blanket off from the bed tucking himself in.

Pit whispered a good night to his other, turning the tv off, and grabbed his bow.

"I'll wake you up in the morning." Dark Pit mumbled a thanks, the lights turned off leaving the moonlight come in through a huge vendetta of an open window above the two's bed. Good thing Master Hand keeps his deals on home furniture and stuff, or else they'd be bankrupt.

' _Maybe the thing on top of the place isn't bad at all. The smasher might just be timid."_ the angel thought to himself. So he walked through a few corridors reaching the stairs, and popping open couple doors led to the top.

Boy was it magnificent! The moon was at its fullest, practically seeing the craters was an experience. The beach around the farthest left from the mansion was illuminated by the mirror like waters, aiding in shining on the city like place to Pit's farthest right.

'We should really go out more, for the newcomers.' he smirked to himself as his eyes watched the triangular monument. Pit was sure of himself that belonged somewhere else.

* * *

 _ **The stars twinkled ever so pleasantly, the nine planets slowly moving in their brilliance.**_

 _ **The moon contained that diamond-esque feeling like no one could reach it. To the farthest of the solar system coming across the greatest bluest planet amongst them all, beside Earth.**_

 _ **Neptune. On one of Neptune's moons, Triton lies the princess of her planet. Guarded by the sea, she wore a marine blue gown as if she were already in the water. The castle contained many of her artistic designs, from the darkest of coral reefs, to the dolphins and sea stars that plague the deep sea floor.**_

 _ **She stood out in her giant balcony, wielding her sacred weapon the deep sea mirror. Her time of being a soldier is still in play, but for now everything was at peace.**_

 _ **"Triton-kun." She softly called out to the ocean. From behind her a small pool of water appeared, revealing the hole to have sacred sea animals such as manatees and sea kelp that waved as if the waves were wind. Up came a boy in a sailor suit, with an object he has always had in life, but never knew how to call it.**_

 _ **It was the head of a trident that he could not use just yet. He was eighteen years old, but still could not wield a weapon such as that. Neptune told him he was like a girl that she was currently protecting, back then.**_

 _ **"Yes my queen?" he kneeled at the woman, trident head in his right hand. His black hair was like the darkest trench that the strongest creatures resided in, in case of battle.**_

 _ **"Triton, I realize you wish to stay here and protect me on my behalf, but you can't stay here forever." the woman petted his head. Somehow she knew he was crying, his head tilted ninety degrees, showing the trail of tears slide down. Neptune smiled.**_

 _ **"You were always a stubborn child weren't you. But if you wish to protect me, and our princess of the silver millennium, you must learn how to fight. Staying here will do you nothing. Your trident has yet to even activate its powers." at this he couldn't deny her argument. He'd been there for so long, yielding said weapon, and nothing to do but wait until he was called for. The time never did come, and he needed room to grow. Sure it was a moon, but it was rather 'stuffy' when it comes to just having Neptune to talk to.**_

 _ **Only on the occasions did princess Uranus come along and spend time with the two, but mainly Neptune. Triton cherished the two's relationship knowing he was a part of their small clan.**_

 _ **Somehow he knew this day was coming, but leaving the princess was never something he could do. But then again, she was a soldier as well. She'd be fine with Uranus. They'll have each other's backs. Wiping the tears away, face hidden in the shadow of a pillar, he nodded . Neptune felt the sincere smile on the boy's face.**_

 _ **"I'm glad you understand." opening another portal with her mirror, she showed an image of a mansion. The roof had a triangular monument, most likely placed by her not too long ago. "Do your best. Make some friends. Never let anyone betray you." she meant the last part. The boy nodded and he ran straight into the portal.**_

 _ **"Good luck... William." she whispered as he turned into a small marine blue water butterfly. Out he flew from the castle, as if with the speed of light. Upon entering the Earth, guided by the moonlight, most likely by the Queen Neptune mentioned.**_

 _ **He swirled around until he hit the tip and the same marine blue glamor and was transformed. Not even the angel that witnessed it was prepared for the light show, goes double for the blond. They blacked out.**_


End file.
